First Loves Usually Don't Last
by Riku's Cousin
Summary: Axel and Saix were together until Axel catches Saix cheating on him with Xemnas; Axel remains alone until Roxas comes into his life. This is my first story on fanfic, and I suck at summaries, but enjoy anyway! Rated M for language and sexual themes!


KH – KH

One night, Axel was lying on his bed, reading a book while Saïx was sitting in the windowsill, looking out at the swarms of heartless gathered outside the castle, moving around like bugs. Axel finished the chapter of the book and put the bookmark back in before he set the book down and looked at his lover. "You going to come over here and give me some attention, or are you just going to sit there?"

Saïx looked back at Axel and chuckled, "I thought you were immersed in that book of yours." He said as he walked over to the bed and got under the covers, next to Axel.

"I was, but now I'm done."

"And now you want some attention?"

"Yes please." Axel said, his voice practically coming out in a purr.

Saïx chuckled again and placed his gloved hand against Axel's cheek, "If you insist." He then pressed a kiss to Axel's lips and pinned him down onto the bed and got on top.

About a week or two after Axel and Saïx had started going on missions, Axel returned to the castle after a particularly tough mission. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, hoping to ease the tension just a little. _'Boy, I could really use a massage right about now.'_ He then got an idea and smiled, _'And I know just who I can get one from!'_ He then started his walk to Saïx's room, but before he knocked, he suddenly heard something from inside the room; it sounded like a pleasured moan, and he knew instantly that it was Saïx. "Oh, please tell me that he's masturbating." Axel said and opened the door a bit.

What Axel saw though, was not what he had been hoping for; in fact, what he saw was his worst nightmare. There, lying on the bed was Saïx, completely naked, and he wasn't alone; Xemnas was also there, wearing nothing but his leather pants. Xemnas was touching and kissing Saïx in places that only Axel had before.

When Axel saw the scene, he dropped the bag he had been holding, which alerted Saïx and Xemnas to his presents.

"Axel!" Saïx cried, quickly reaching for his organization cloak that lay on the floor and covered himself up; since Xemnas was still wearing his pants, he didn't bother reaching for anything. Saïx threw his cloak back on and got up, "We weren't expecting you back for a while…"

"Is that why you two were fucking just now, because you thought I wouldn't find out! How long have you two been fucking each other!" Axel demanded to know.

Xemnas shrugged, completely unfazed by the whole situation, "About a week."

"A week! Saïx, why the hell have you been fucking both Xemnas and me for a week!"

Saïx sighed, figuring it would be easier to just admit everything rather than trying to deny it anymore. "Fine. You want to know the truth? I like both of you, that's why I've been fucking both of you this past week."

Axel growled, "Well, you know what! You can't have both! I am not going to be used like some boy toy! It's either me or him, Saïx, take your pick!"

Saïx looked back and forth between Axel and Xemnas before he sighed and turned to Axel, "Him."

"…Excuse me?"

"H–I–M, him. Got it memorized?" Saïx asked, copying Axel's line.

Axel growled and slapped Saïx across the face so hard that his head went to the side. He turned around and stormed out the door, slamming it closed. Once the door was closed, however, Axel began to cry and he ran down the hallway to his room.

It took a few months for Axel to recover from losing Saïx, but when he did recover, he wasn't the same person he had been. Obviously, his and Saïx's relationship had suffered quite a bit, and was now to the point where they hardly ever spoke a word to each other, unless needed.

One day, Xemnas had called everyone into the round room for a meeting. "Good tidings, friends. Today, I would like to introduce our latest member." Xemnas said just as someone else walked into the room, wearing an organization coat and had their hood up. "Number XIII, Roxas." (A/N: I know that in the games, Roxas doesn't come into the organization until a few years after Axel and Saïx did, but roll with me here!)

Roxas lifted his head up and looked around the room before he stopped at Axel. The two of them simply sat there, looking at each other, until Xemnas spoke again.

"I hope all of you will treat Roxas like family. Now, dismissed." He said and teleported off.

Soon, everyone had left besides Roxas and Axel. Axel teleported down to the floor where Roxas was still standing and he stretched out his hand towards him, "Name's Axel." Roxas looked at Axel's hand, and then up at him; since his hood was still up, Axel couldn't see his face, but he still knew that Roxas was giving him a confused look. "What? You never heard of a handshake before?" Axel asked and Roxas just continued staring. Axel sighed, "What are you? A zombie? Fine." He said and started walking out of the room.

"…Ax…el."

Axel turned around to look at Roxas, "Excuse me?"

"Axel…" Roxas nearly whispered.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Axel said, and Roxas simply nodded. Axel then walked out of the round room and back to his own room. He laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Roxas…" He whispered to himself, "Hm… he seems like an interesting guy, even if he is a bit… zombie–fied." Axel chuckled at his own joke and continued lying there.

A couple days later, Axel had persuaded Roxas to join him for a walk around Twilight Town, so he could get out of the castle; since Roxas was still new to the organization, Xemnas and Saïx weren't sending him on missions yet. Axel and Roxas had found their way up to the top of the station tower and they sat on the ledge, looking out over the town. "Hey Roxas?"

"Hm?" Roxas hummed.

"How about some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah, I'll be back." Axel said and teleported off somewhere before he came back a minute later with two sea salt ice creams and he handed one to Roxas.

Roxas took a bite of his ice cream, his hood still up as it had been for the past couple days. "It's really salty, but it's sweet too."

"Yeah. It'll be easier to eat, though, if you put your hood down."

Roxas hesitated for a minute until he put his hood down, and when he did, Axel was utterly blown away! Roxas had the most beautiful shade of golden blonde hair and the brightest deep blue eyes he had ever seen! Roxas looked at Axel and saw a really shocked expression, "What?"

"What?" Axel shook himself out of his shock. "Nothing, nothing… I'm fine." He said and took another bite out of his ice cream to stop himself from saying something he'd regret.

A few more days later, Roxas went on his first mission, which he went on with Axel. The mission was to find a chest hidden in the tunnels underneath Twilight Town. Once he found the chest, they returned to the room where they had come from and Axel clapped.

"Nicely done. So what do you think? Got the hang of this mission business now?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say? Couldn't quite catch that."

"I said…"

"Hm?"

Roxas turned to look at Axel, "I could have done that blindfolded."

Axel chuckled, "I'm not sure if I want a blindfolded zombie on the loose. Alright, smartaleck, you did good, and no successful mission is complete without the icing on the cake."

"Huh? But don't we have to RTC?"

"Later. Don't you remember our spot?" Axel said and led Roxas to the tower, where they once again had some ice cream.

Roxas took a bite out of the ice cream, "It's really salty, but sweet too."

Axel laughed, "Roxas, you said the exact same thing the other day."

"I did? I don't remember that."

"Hey. How long has it been? A week since you showed up?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, that's alright. Today is where it really starts anyway."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're out here, working for the organization. Today, you're one of us."

Roxas looked out at the sunset over the green hills. "I guess it's a start." He said.

About a month later, Axel was lying on his bed one night, not really doing anything other than looking up at the ceiling when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He called.

"It's me, Axel." Came Roxas' voice from the other side of the door, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Come in." Axel sat up just as Roxas came through the door and shut it behind him. "What's up?"

"Well… I just came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine."

"Good."

"…That's not the reason you came in here, is it?"

Roxas looked surprised, although he really shouldn't have been; Axel had always seen right through him. "No. I actually came because… well, I was lonely, and I didn't want to be alone anymore."

Axel sighed sadly, "Sometimes it's better to be alone."

"What do you mean?"

"No one can hurt you when you're alone." Axel said as he walked over to his windowsill.

Roxas just stood there for a minute, trying to think of something to say before he finally walked over to Axel and gently wrapped his arms around his waist. "Axel… I would never, ever hurt you."

Axel sighed again, "I wish I could believe that, Roxas."

"I'll make you believe it; I'll prove it to you!" Roxas said and hugged Axel a little tighter. "I know that everyone says we can't feel, but… I don't believe it, because I know for a fact that I care about you, Axel! I care about you a _lot_!"

Axel just stood there, frozen in shock until he finally turned around in Roxas' arms and hugged him back. "I care about you too, Roxas. I just… I don't want to hurt again."

"Who hurt you so bad, Axel?"

Axel sighed once again, "You really want to hear the whole story?" He asked, and Roxas nodded so he told him everything. After he was done telling the story, Roxas had a look on his face which was a mixture of sympathy, hatred, and resentment. "Roxas?"

"That's horrible what they did to you. I'm sure they'll get what they deserve." Roxas said.

The next morning, Axel woke up and saw that he was alone, which was weird, seeing as how Roxas had fallen asleep in his room. He went into the grey area and overheard Xigbar telling everyone what was going on. Apparently, Xemnas was in the hospital wing with a broken leg and Xigbar made a joke about how Saïx wasn't going to be making babies anytime soon. Suddenly, Axel felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Roxas standing there, a bright smile on his face.

"I told you they'll get what they deserve."

"Roxas, you…?" Axel asked, and Roxas nodded. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" He said and hugged Roxas who hugged him back.

"Hello? What's all this then?" Luxord asked as everyone in the room watched Axel and Roxas hugging.

Axel and Roxas just chose to ignore everyone else and they shared their first kiss, the first of many.

KH – KH

…Wow! I was being really mean to Xemnas and Saïx in this story, wasn't I? Ah well! Whatever! :P

Please tell me what you think! If you like it, be sure to thank my friend, YaoiLove101, since she gave me the inspiration to write this story! She also proofread and edited it a bit for me! Peace out!


End file.
